1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rippers for removing building materials and, more specifically, to a shingle ripper for removing existing roof shingles of all kinds from a roof.
2. Prior Art
When a new roof is required for a building, particular one having a sloped shingled roof, it is essential to remove the old roof. To add a new roof on top of an old roof results in a considerable amount of added weight on the structure which is obviously undesirable. Also, an existing roof dating back in time may have components which are now known to be hazardous and are thus best removed and disposed of in an appropriate manner. Therefore, in the installation of a new roof on an existing structure, the removal of the old roof will, in all likelihood, be a substantial part of the effort.
Rippers for the removal of roofing shingles are sold for the purpose of ripping or tearing the old shingles from the roof. These rippers work but are very strenuous to use and require the worker to stand on the roof. Such existing rippers use a claw which can be forced under the existing shingles and then, by means of a handle on the claw, pull the shingle from the roof. The handle on the existing rippers is a straight handle which is why the worker must stand on the roof. When removing shingles, the ripping starts at the top or peak of a sloping roof and the removal process continues downwardly to the lower edge of the roof. Standing on a sloping roof is dangerous and even a slight improper move can prove itself to be injurious. Thus, a ripper with a handle that permits the worker to sit on the roof is most advantageous. Similarly. a ripper which is ergonomically designed for the most effective use of the body of the worker would deter fatigue and provide a far safer work environment.
Objects
The objects of this invention are as follows:                1. To provide a ripper, specifically for removing old roof shingles, that is ergonomically designed for causing the least amount of stress to the worker.        2. To provide a ripper for roof shingles that provides increased safety to the worker.        3. To provide a ripper for roof shingles that is economical to produce and durable.        